On a tous changés
by EclipseOfHeart
Summary: Après la guerre, Drago et Blaise reviennent de leur séjour à Azkaban et décident de passer un pacte avec Hermione...où cela va-t-il les mener ?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione observa le château. Après la bataille, il avait été reconstruit exactement comme avant. Dans les moindres détails. Elle se doutait bien que les ruines de la guerre avait disparu, mais elle fut surprise quant à la reproduction parfaite du château de son enfance.

Une année suplémentaire avait été ajouté au cursus scolaire de chaques élèves de Poudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron n'en furent que plus heureux. Ils se disaient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer une année scolaire normal ! Sans Voldemort, ni aucun mangemort dailleurs. Après leur carnage, ils avaient tous été enfermés à Azkaban. Carrow, Macnair, les Malefoy...y compris, Drago Malefoy. Cela paraissait tout de même étrange à dire...Drago avait le même âge qu'eux, avait étudié dans la même école de sorcellerie...mais il avait pourtant rejoins le mauvais coté. Avec des parents comme il a eu, en même temps, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Les trois amis se rendèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, au septième étage. Les garçons retrouvèrent leurs amis Neville et Seamus. Leurs bon vieux amis. Hermione quant à elle, retrouva les filles dans le dortoir. Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras. Ces deux là étaient devenue inséparables, des vraies amies. Des meilleures amies. Avec elles se trouvait aussi Lavande Brown. Même si les deux amies l'aimaient peu, elles la saluèrent et lui demandèrent comment s'étaient passés ses vacances. Avec cette guerre, Hermione avait réalisé que leurs petites hosilités n'avaient pas de lieu d'être.

En début de soirée, Hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le banquier de début de d'année. Hermione aimait beaucoup cette « fête » car elle lui rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait marché entre les murs de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron. Les premières années firent leur entrée. La répartition dans les maisons commença, et le choixpeau magique répartit toutes les nouveaux sorciers dans les quatres maisons. McGonagall déclara son discours habituel, et la nourriture et les boissons apparurent sur les tables. Tout le monde se mit à parler, à rire, et à manger. « N'est-ce pas Ron ? » pensa Hermione. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des serpentards. Et comme il s'y attendait, il manquait un serpent, même deux. A ce même moment, Pansy Parkinson se retourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard haineux pour changer.

« Regardez moi ça, la toupette de Malefoy perdu sans son maître, fit remarque Ron.

- Ca fait bizzare...de se dire que Drago est en prison, avoua Harry.

- Personnellement, ce n'est pas ses remarques qui me manqueront. »

Hermione avait dit ces paroles d'un ton ferme, et surtout ses mots sentaient la rancune à plein nez. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs plaisirs – ou pas – à décortiquer l'absence de Drago Malefoy s'arrêta à la minute où McGonagall tapota sa baguette pour faire ouvrir les grandes portes, et se prononcer.

« Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre est terminée. Les mangemorts ont été envoyés à Azkaban. Mais alors est arrivée la question... que faire de ceux qui n'ont que coopérer ? Et bien voilà. La guerre est fini, alors il est temps de créer de nouvelles bases. Vos camarades ont passés un mois et demi dans la prison d'Azkaban jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de les libérer. Ils ne sont désormais plus une menace pour l'école et ses étudiants. Mais sachez qu'au moindre écart de conduite, ou à un acte douteux, ils ne seront plus digne de la confiance que je leur accorde à présent. Tout est dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Les cours commencent demain, et vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués au petit déjeuné. »

Hermione et tout les autres élèves dailleurs, exepté les Serpentards, furent bouche-bée. La jeune fille déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle vit l'insuportable tête blonde de son ennemi. Il était accompagné de son fidèle copain Blaise Zabini. Les serpents les acceuillèrent dignement – selon eux – dans un brouhaha de joie. Hermione avait envie de vomir. Comment ? Comment McGonagall pouvait-elle les laissés revenir après ce qu'ils avaient faits ? Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de la Grande Salle, leur directrice les acarpa en demandant à Hermione, Harry et Ron de venir dans son bureau.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre qui est en quelques sortes plus un prologue qu'un chapitre...Vos avis ?

**Merci de prendre en compte les faits:**

**- Severus Rogue** est **vivant**.

**- Voldemort** est bel et bien **mort.**

- Tout le monde revient pour une **huitième année à Poudlard.**

**- Hermione et Ron** ne se sont jamais embrassés, et** ne sortent pas ensemble**. Cependant, Ron a toujours des sentiments pour elle.

- Ne pas tenir compte de l'épilogue.

**- Dobby** est **mort**.

**- Ginny et Harry** sont en **couple**.

**- Luna et Neville** ne sont **pas ensemble** mais ils **sont amoureux.**

**- Hagrid **est** vivant.**

- Se passe à Poudlard, l'année qui suit la guerre.

- McGonagall est directrice de l'école.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

****Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, mais avant tout je vais répondre aux reviews :

_**Oohfemmeluxieuse :**_ Oh non...Hermione et Drago ne seront pas préfets en chef ! Du moins pas..non je n'en dit pas plus! ;) Contente que le concept de la prison te plaise, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça ! Mon post est plutôt régulier, sauf quand je m'absente mais je vous préviendrais ! :) Merci de lire ma fiction ! Bisous !

**_Virginie01 : _**Hihi oui je voulais jouer sur tout les couples un peu ! :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect professeur...avez vous perdu la tête ? S'exclama Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Vous ai-je demandé votre avis sur quoi que ce soit ? répondit McGonagall. Asseyez vous, s'il vous plait. »

Ron, Harry ainsi qu'Hermione s'installèrent alors face à la directrice. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, et Minerva répondit par un simple « entrez ». Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise, et Ron avait envie de se ruer sur les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous nous avez demandé, professeur ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, oui. Installez vous ici, ordonna-t-elle. Bon écoutez, je sais que vous vous détestez, et que votre haine va bien au delà de simple histoire de différence de sang. Mais vous devez être au dessus de ça, à présent.

- C'est pour ça que vous les avez faire revenir, c'est ça ? Pour qu'on fasse la « paix » ? s'offusqua Ron.

- Entre autre. Vous avez vécu les mêmes choses, certes différemment, mais en quelque sorte vous avez un vécu commun. C'est pourquoi...Monsieur Weasley, je vous nomme préfet en chef avec Mr. Malefoy !

- Pardon ! Sans façon, s'opposa Ron. »

A la plus grande stupéfaction de Harry et Hermione, Drago n'avait pas protesté. En temps normal, il aurait piqué une crise. Mais là, rien de chez rien.

« Il n'y aucune opposition possible, Mr. Weasley ! Argus Rusard vous conduira dans vos appartements. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter et Mr. Zabini, je compte sur vous pour bien vous comportez envers les uns des autres. Ce sera tout, termina McGonagall. »

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la grande pièce, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le vieux Rusard. Il leur adressa un marmonnement indescriptible dont les seuls mots compréhensible étaient « Weasley » et « Malefoy ». Ron lâcha un juron qui lui valu un regard perçant de la part d'Argus. Drago quand à lui le suivit, le visage aux émotions imperceptibles et fermées. Hermione posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son ami qui voulait dire « bon courage ! ». Au fond d'elle, elle était plutôt heureuse que Ron ai été élu préfet en chef. Ou plutôt, que ce soit LUI qui ai été élu. Si elle l'aurait été, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle..vivre avec ce...ce..monstre, ce lâche ! En lui elle ne voyait que de l'égoïsme. Il était déplorable, désagréable, perfide, malveillant, désobligeant, odieux, néfaste...elle le détestait tellement. Tellement que parfois en repensant à la guerre, elle regrettait de l'avoir sauvé lui et Goyle. Mais lui surtout. Dans ses pensées les plus sombres, elle le regardait appelé à l'aide. Et elle, se tenant à quelque mètres seulement avec Ron et Harry en s'enfuyant. Il aurait péri au milieu des flammes, il aurait souffert. Malefoy lui avait dit des horreurs, l'avait méprisé pendant tant d'années...il n'aurait pas hésité à la tué rien que pour obtenir la grâce de son pauvre père, et elle, elle avait été daccord pour le sauver. Une chose clochait tout de même...lorsqu'il l'avait vu, tout à l'heure dans le bureau et là, en sortant, il ne lui avait rien dit. Aucune insulte, pas de remarques défavorable... C'était louche. Hermione quitta Harry et monta dans le dortoir ou elle espérait y trouver Ginny éveillé, mais malheureusement, elle dormait déjà. La brunette alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle était épuisé par le voyage. Elle se coucha dans son lit, dans ses draps rouge et or qu'elle aimait tant. Secrètement, elle avait pensé ne jamais plus pouvoir s'y endormir et elle avait été effrayé de cette idée. Pendant la guerre, elle avait perdu beaucoup de choses, et elle avait bien cru qu'elle y perdrait aussi la vie. Elle repensa à tout. La recherche des horcruxes, la capture au manoir Malefoy, la bataille...En repensant à la capture d'elle et ses amis par les rafleurs, Hermione remonta instinctivement la manche de son bras gauche. Elle avait encore quelques petites marques de l'horrible trace que Bellatrix lui avait infligée. Sang-De-Bourbe. Et une fois de plus, bingo ! Malefoy était là, et n'avait strictement rien fait. Enfin bon, Hermione se rassurait en se disant que c'est finalement le bon coté qui avait remporté la bataille, et qu'il en avait peut être tiré une leçon ; elle s'en fichait en fait. Elle ne laisserait plus Drago se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ses insultes ne lui feraient plus rien ! Et puis, avec Ron comme compagnon de chambre, elle se doutait bien qu'au moindre petit pic, il se chargerait de remettre la fouine à sa place ! Les pensées d'Hermione furent interrompues. Elle s'endormit tout en sachant pertinemment que cette année, elle serait plus forte que jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla assez tôt. Il prit une douche, et s'habilla. En sortant de la salle de bain, il croisa Weasley, à son plus grand désespoir.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir dès le matin Weasley, s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu étais malade hier ? demanda Ron.

- Pardon ?

- Tu étais malade oui ou non ?

- Non.

- Ah. Je ne comprends pas alors, dit-il d'un air faussement naïf.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir le rouquin.

« Hier tu n'as pas décroché un mot. C'était mieux, s'enquit ce dernier.

- Très drôle ! Mais maintenant, je parle. Alors dégage d'ici le moche ! »

« Il est de retour ! » pensa Ron. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, ce qui eu don d'agacer le blond. Malefoy bouscula le roux, en raillant. Ron soupira. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de McGonagall ?

Drago quitta ses appartements, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné. C'était le premier lundi de l'année, le premier jour de cours. Il y a deux ans, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter Poudlard, et maintenant, il y revenait une année de plus. Mais à ce stade de sa vie, il ne demandait que ça. Être loin de chez lui, loin des gens qui le contrariait. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé, qu'il avait mûri, qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il s'était rendu compte du pauvre gamin stupide qu'il avait été tout au long de son enfance à se croire supérieur aux autres, et à humilier les sorciers au sang impur. Même s'il n'en était pas à se répéter tout le temps dans sa tête « ce qui compte n'est pas la pureté du sang, mais la pureté du coeur et de l'âme », Drago ne se préoccupait plus de tout ces bêtises. Il s'était juré de ne pas faire un pas de travers, il voulait être digne de la confiance que lui accordait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Lui et Blaise ne voulaient absolument pas revivre l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécu à Azkaban cet été. Même si ce séjour en prison leur avait été d'une grande aide morale, ça n'enlevait en rien au calvaire auquel ils avaient eu droit. Rester dans l'humidité, la pourriture et la puanteur des ces cellules infâmes les avaient fait réfléchir. Quand Drago avait été là bas, il avait envié les moldus pour la première fois de sa vie. La prison où les détenus ont le confort nécessaire. Rien que quand il avait pensé à un lit, il avait envie de hurler tellement il ressentait des rageuses douleurs dans son dos. Et à présent qu'il était sorti, il contait bien ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Sûrement pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Grande Salle, il y trouva son ami qui l'attendait, le visage à moitié endormi.

« Tu as pas une belle tête ce matin toi dis donc, constata Drago.

- Et toi, tu t'es vu ! répliqua Blaise. »

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire complice, avant de rentrer dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, à vrai dire il était tôt. Le blond aperçu tout de même Minerva McGonagall en face au fond de la salle, assise aux cotés de Severus Rogue. A la table des Gryffondor était déjà là Harry avec Neville Londubat. Blaise et Drago s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, et y prirent les places qui étaient hier inoccupées.

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley firent leur entrée à leur tour. Hermione était en pleine forme, contrairement son amie qui elle dormait presque. Elle s'installa à coté de Harry. Ron arriva, essoufflé.

« Laisse moi deviné, Malefoy t'a fais une mauvaise blague ? proposa Harry.

- Même pas. Mais il parle, maintenant. Il n'a pas changé en faite.

- Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'il avait changé ? lâcha Hermione en ricanant. »

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air surpris. Elle n'avait jamais montré autant de haine envers Malefoy.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués. Hermione se réjouit de voir que son premier cours de la journée était sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle irai ensuite en potions avec Rogue. La brunette n'avait pas bien faim ce matin...elle sortit de la Grande Salle et arpenta les couloirs de l'école. Elle admirait encore la parfaite reconstruction des lieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la guerre ; c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et pourtant, le chaos avait bel et bien régné entre les murs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Des sorciers étaient morts, des élèves, des professeurs...Voldemort était mort dans ce château. Une craquement se fit entendre sous ses pieds. Elle se baissa pour attraper un paquet qui ne contenait autre que des...dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue au gout chocolat, choux de Bruxelles et tripes. Hermione rit. Ces bonbons lui rappelaient sa jeunesse, et lorsque Ron prétendait avoir mangé un dragée gout crotte de nez. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'heure de son premier cours était arrivé. Elle se rendit donc jusqu'à la salle des sortilèges. Ron et Harry l'attendait déjà devant. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, leur petit enseignant les fit entré dans le local. Pour la première fois, Hermione n'écouta pas le cours alors qu'il faisait parti d'un de ses préférés. Elle trouvait ça inutile de suivre un cours d'enchantements alors qu'ils avaient comme même fait la guerre, et avaient combattus des mangemorts. Bref, la cloche sonna et ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours de potions avec Slughorn..En arrivant devant la salle, Hermione eut envie de faire demi-tour. Zabini et Malefoy attendaient devant la salle. Slughorn fit son apparition, et sortit de sa poche un parchemin. Il désigna alors des noms : un nom gryffondor et un nom serpentards. La jeune fille le sentait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mal.

« Weasley avec Parkinson. Potter avec Malefoy..et Miss Granger avec Zabini ! Tous à vos places ! »

ZABINI ? Oh non...Hermione le maudit. A quoi jouaient-ils tous à mélanger les verts et les rouges ? Elle s'installa à coté de Blaise, qui lui adressa un regard insignifiant mais pas désobligeant. Le professeur demanda à chaque binômes de faire un potion d'aiguise méninges en rappel. Hermione se souvint qu'ils avaient besoin de scarabées pilés, de racines de gingembre coupées et de bile de tatou. Au final, à causes des mains maladroites de Zabini, ils ratèrent leur potion ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer la jeune sorcière. Ce fut la potion de Ron et Pansy qui fut la mieux réussi, et oui ! Le jeune Weasley était content de lui. « Tant mieux pour lui » pensa Hermione.

« Tu n'as jamais appris à gérer ta maladresse, Zabini !

- Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. »

* * *

« Non mais sérieusement, vous avez vu la tête de Goyle quand la potion lui a exploser en pleine tête ! articula difficilement Neville. »

Les gryffondors rirent tous aux éclats, y comprit Hermione Granger. Cela faisait longtemps que cette dernière n'avait pas autant rit. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Neville Londubat pour lui remonter le moral dans toutes situations critiques. Il était un aimant à bonne humeur. A la fin du déjeuné, Hermione quitta la Grande Salle pour aller prendre l'air. Elle cherchait un endroit tranquille quand elle se rappela que personne ne s'entraîner au Quidditch le premier jour de cours. Elle se dirigea vers le gigantesque terrain qui lui aussi avait été reproduit avec exactitude. Elle s'installa dans les tribunes et sorti un livre. Mais alors qu'elle n'avait lu que quelques lignes, une voix très familière se fit entendre.

« Hermione Granger...dans le sanctuaire du Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'essaye d'être tranquille et ne pas avoir à m'occuper d'idiots comme toi, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien. Je venais juste voler, histoire de me remettre dans le bain avant les sélections.

- Tu pourrais..revenir plus tard ? Merci, suggéra Hermione. »

Drago ignora sa dernière réplique, et enfourcha son balai avant de s'envoler dans les airs non sans manquer de faire souffler dans le vent les cheveux de la jeune femme et faire tourner pas la même occasion, quelques pages de son bouquin. Elle le regarda d'un oeil mauvais, mais se replongea tout de même dans sa lecture.

« Tu diras a Weasley et Potter qu'ils ont intérêt à bien s'entraîner cette année si les gryffondors ne veulent ne serait-ce qu'essayer de piquer le souafle aux serpentards ! s'exclama le blond avant prendre de la vitesse. »

Hermione pouffa tellement elle le trouvait stupide de penser que les lions ne battraient pas les serpents ! Cependant, le sorcière regarda le serpentards faire des tours du terrain et elle ne le vit pas de la même façon qu'avant. Si Drago Malefoy avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch, c'était parce que Harry jouait. Pour se la raconter. Il ne voulait que gagner, qu'importe d'enfreindre les règles du jeu. Mais là, la manière dont il planait dans les airs n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'avant. A ce moment, Hermione cru confondre Malefoy avec un oiseau qui prend son envol pour la première fois. Une volatile qui se sent libre. Et c'était vrai, ce jour là et pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy goûtait aux joies de la liberté. La vraie.

* * *

Et voilà, mon deuxième chapitre est terminé ! Vos impressions ?  
La suite dans la semaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! **

**Oohfemmeluxieuse : contente que tu apprécies l'idée ! bonne lecture ;)**

**Virginie01 : Heureuse que tu aimes aussi !**

**Manoirmalfoys : j'avais envie de la rendre vraiment tenace, notre Hermione! **

**Vipere-catin : C'est une dur à cuire héhé ! Toujours sexy le Drago ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient commencés et Hermione s'était enfin mise dans le bain. Elle étudiait comme elle en avait l'habitude avant la guerre. Après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de relâcher ses efforts, car elle passait ses épreuves des A.S.P.I.C. en fin d'année scolaire. L'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard avait jugé nécessaire que les septièmes années de l'année dernière passe cet examen cette année. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'entraînaient à fond pour les sélections de Quidditch, tout comme devait le faire les serpentards...Ses amis étaient tellement concentrés sur leur jeu qu'elle ne les avez même pas vu de la semaine, à part pendant les cours. Tant mieux, elle avait pu travailler tranquillement. Hermione était dans la salle commune des gryffondor, assise sur un canapé, à penser à l'année qui se préparait quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, éclipsant Hermione de ses songes.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

- Neville ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh euh..je...me reposais.

- Tu n'est pas aller voir les autres s'entraîner ? demanda le garçon.

- Je déteste le Quidditch, Neville, répondit Hermione. Et puis, tu as vu le temps ? Ils ont surement arrêter de se préparer.

- Hermione...qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Depuis que tu es arrivée, que l'année a repris, on dirait que...que tu n'as plus aucun plaisir à être ici. Tu ne vas même plus à la bibliothèque ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, je vais très bien, assura le jeune femme.

- Non, me la fais pas à moi. Tu ne peux pas me _berner_, Mione. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! C'est à propos de Harry, Ron ?

- Personne n'a compris, pourtant moi, j'aurais tout de suite deviné.

- Quoi donc, Hermione ?

- Le sort de mes parents ! clama brusquement la brune.

- Le sort ? Mais...

Neville se tu, et l'expression de son visage prit un air grave. Il avait compris.

- Tu n'a pas réussi à inverser le sort...

- C'est ça.

- Hermione...

- Je vais faire un tour, à plus Neville, le coupa-t-elle.

Hermione sorti précipitamment de la salle, et couru dans les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante. Tout ses efforts vains de cet été lui revinrent en tête : ses essais, l'indifférence de ses parents envers elle...Pour eux, elle n'était plus leur fille. Elle n'avait plus de parents. Ils n'étaient pas mort, pire encore, ils n'avaient plus aucuns souvenirs de leur propre fille. Hermione avait tant besoin des câlins, des baisers que son père déposaient sur son front quand elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait besoin des conseils de sa mère : elle avait tout simplement besoin de l'amour qu'ils lui portaient auparavant. Et elle ressentait un manque en elle. Cette absence, ce trou dans son coeur. Elle avait tellement de tendresse et d'affection à leur donner. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues cramoisies d'Hermione, mais elle ne les arrêtaient pas. La jeune femme accéléra le rythme, et se retrouva en moins de deux dans l'immense jardin de Poudlard. Ses jambes flageolaient. Elle s'effondra sur la pelouse, à bout de force. Elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses gouttes salées se mêlèrent à celles de la pluie qui tombaient du ciel sombre. Hermione donna des coups de poins dans le sol, comme pour soulager sa douleur. Elle tapait, toujours de plus en plus fort. Chaque frappe lui fragmentait un peu plus le coeur. Elle se mit à hurler et à gémir bruyamment. Tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu s'en tuer la voix. La grêle se mit à crouler avec la pluie. Les grêlons crépitèrent aussi fort que les cris de Hermione, ce qui l'incita à s'égosiller encore plus. Elle sanglota, et continua de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Drago et Blaise se promenait dans le château, avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne parlaient même pas, tellement ils étaient épuisés par la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer à s'entraîner non-stop. Ils arrivèrent dans le gigantesque hall, et stationnèrent sur les grandes marches en attendant l'arrivée de plus d'élèves pour entre dans la Grande Salle. Drago regardait dans le vide, quand les géantes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrevoir une fille trempée, qui ne tenait presque pas debout. Drago et Blaise n'arrivèrent pas à la reconnaître, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ils découvrirent le visage parsemés de rougeurs et d'eau de Granger. Avant même qu'ils puisse s'en rendre compte, Hermione vacilla sur le coté.

Hermione ne toucha pas le sol. Elle sentit des bras encerclés sa taille avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

La gryffondor se réveilla le lendemain après s'être évanoui. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement son corps endolori la faisait souffrir. Elle fini par les ouvrir, pour y découvrir une vaste pièce blanche. Elle cligna des yeux. Puis elle balaya du regard l'infirmerie pour y trouver, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Blaise Zabini assis à ses cotés. Hermione prit délicatement appui sur ses bras pour se redresser, mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Tu es bien trop faible pour ça, Granger.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda la lionne.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Hum..., gémit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai amené là hier soir. Je suis revenu il y a à peine une heure pour voir comment tu allais, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione était si fatigué qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à son état. Elle prit tout de même la peine de le remercier brièvement avant qu'il ne quitte la salle pour aller en cours. La jeune femme resta donc seule. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver hier soir. En vain. Rien ne lui revenait. Et puis, où était donc Mme Pomfresh ?

La jeune fille fut prise d'une violente soif. Un verre d'eau était posé sur la table de chevet à coté d'elle. Doucement, Hermione tendit son bras pour attraper le gobelet et le porter dans un tremblement à ses lèvres sèches. Elle le reposa d'un même mouvement. Par Merlin, qu'elle était faible ! La lionne se recreusa dans son oreiller, soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se rappeler. Toujours rien. Elle s'endormit.

Soudain, Hermione fut brusquement réveillée. Une sensation sur son visage la piqua. Cette sensation...la grêle. Alors, elle se souvint. Sa discussion avec Neville, ses parents...sa course jusqu'aux jardins, la pluie, les grêlons...Le besoin de frapper le sol avec une rage folle, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Immédiatement, elle comprit pourquoi son poignet avait prit une teinte bleutée. Puis elle s'était calmé, et était retourné au château. Elle avait flanché dans le hall, mais quelqu'un l'avait retenu... Zabini... Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça pour elle ? Il la détestait. Elle allait devoir y réfléchir...

Mais pas maintenant car un ardent mal de crâne traversa Hermione. Elle serra de toutes ses forces les draps qui la couvraient. Un fracas se fit entendre dans la réserve, et Poppy Pomfresh débarqua aux cotés de la jeune fille, affolée. Elle posa ses mains fraîches sur les joues d'Hermione et les retira vivement tant la chaleur que dégagé son visage était intense. Cette dernière marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et l'infirmière lui prépara une infusion qu'elle accorda avec une fine feuille de dictame. Elle la mit entre les mains de la gryffondor, et lui ordonna de boire le liquide visqueux.

Hermione ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle goûta à la saveur infâme qu'avait la potion. Elle termina difficilement les dernières gouttes et lâcha brusquement le verre pour se tordre en deux. Elle hurla de douleur.

- AAAAAAAH ! S'il vous plait faites que ça s'arrête ! supplia-t-elle.

- Miss Granger, détendez vous du mieux que vous le pouvez ! articula Poppy. La douleur va se stopper dans quelques minutes, mais elle est nécessaire pour vous soigner !

Pomfresh avait dit vrai. Une minute, voir deux minutes plus tard, la souffrance s'estompa. Hermione se détendit, et sa fièvre baissa un peu. L'infirmière posa son regard sur le visage de l'adolescente. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'impact qu'avait eu les grêlons sur sa peau. Les rougeurs disparaîtraient à la fin de la journée grâce à son infusion. Quand à son poignet, il n'y avait rien de cassés, donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à cette jeune fille pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

Vers midi, Hermione se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Sa température avait considérablement baissé et son corps la faisait moins peiner. L'infirmière lui apporta une faible ration de nourriture, avant de retourner dans sa réserve. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire ? Hermione regarda son assiette. Elle était presque vide. " Elle aurait au moins pu me prendre un bout de pain ! " pensa-t-elle. Tout-à-coups, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvra à la volée dévoilant son amie Ginny. La rousse accourra au chevet d'Hermione, en pleurs. Elle embrassa son amie, en lançant une tonne de " Par Merlin ! ".

- Hermione, Zabini vient tout juste de me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Je crois que j'ai parcouru l'école en trente secondes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé alors que tu rentrais dans le hall ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller dehors par ce temps ? Enfin Mione !

- Ginny, respire un peu ! sourit Hermione.

- C'est juste que...en plus, Neville nous a raconté..pour tes parents. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider !

- De toute manière, c'est trop tard...mais je t'ai toi, je peux compter sur toi Gin, pas vrai ? renifla la brune.

- Et comment !

Ginny prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, tandis que deux autres personnes venaient rendre visite à la sorcière. Ron et Harry. Quand Ginny se retourna, ses rouges prirent une teinture rosée, elle salua Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue, et quitta prestement la pièce. Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur aux garçons.

- Comment tu vas ma belle ? demanda Harry.

- Beaucoup mieux...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? se renseigna Ron.

- C'est une longue histoire...mais, je crois que Neville vous en a raconté une partie si je ne me trompe...

- Mione, on sera toujours là pour toi. Tu le sais ça, toujours ! assura le rouquin.

- A jamais, ajouta le survivant.

- Merci les gars, dit-t-elle. Alors, racontez moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny, hein ?

Ron adressa un regard à Harry, et Hermione fit de même. Elle voulait savoir ! Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher un seul mot.

- Ca va pas fort entre ma soeur et Harry...

- C'est à dire ?

- Je pense qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre, précisa Harry.

Hermione fut surprise par la suggestion de son ami. Ginny ? Tromper Harry ? Impossible. Sa meilleure amie l'aimait bien trop ! Jamais elle ne pourrait le tromper ! Harry se faisait des idées !

- Tu es fou, Harry. Elle t'aime plus que tout !

- J'espère, Hermione..., avoua Harry.

Sur ce, ses deux camarades quittèrent l'infirmerie. Hermione était de nouveau seule, beaucoup trop à son goût. D'ordinaire, elle aimait être entourée et sentir la présence des gens qu'elle aime, et qui l'aime en retour. Puisqu'elle n'allait pas se parlé à elle même, elle pourrait au moins penser tranquillement. Elle reprit le cours de ses pensées d'hier soir : ses parents. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de souffrir. Les paroles que Ron, Harry et Ginny lui avaient dit l'avait touchée. La jeune femme les croyaient sur parole. Ils seraient toujours là pour elle tout comme elle serait toujours là pour eux. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna...toujours. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, il était impossible de se détacher d'eux...Puis elle se rappela aussi que même Blaise Zabini était venu se renseigner sur son état, après l'avoir amené ici... décidément, cette année commençait très étrangement.

Mme Pomfresh revint voir Hermione dans l'après midi. Elle l'examina, et ne remarqua rien d'alarmant. La vieille femme adressa un sourire rassurant à la lionne.

- Alors c'est bon ? Je peux sortir ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Non, Miss Granger. Vous allez passer la nuit ici, car vous êtes encore trop faible pour marcher. Demain, vous serez libre de reprendre les cours ! annonça Poppy.

Hermione soupira. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir et aller courir dans le jardin. Mais cette fois, il y avait un grand soleil. Elle aurait tournoyé dans l'herbe et regarder au ciel comme pour le remercier de lui avoir donné des amis aussi exceptionnels. Hermione passa le reste de l'après midi à lire. Elle s'ennuyait.

A la fin de la journée, Blaise rendit de nouveau visite à la brunette.

- Tu as l'air d'être de nouveau sur pieds, dit-il.

- Ca va bien mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me déteste, Zabini !

- C'est sur, mais...tu vois, vu qu'on fait équipe en potion, si tu meurs je serai tout seul. Et la je serais vraiment dans le pétrin ! plaisanta Blaise.

- Oh, je vois !

Hermione pouffa aux dernières paroles du serpentard. Elle était tout de même contente de voir qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle.

- Granger, moi et Malefoy ont a changés tu sais. Avant je crois que je ne t'aurais même pas amené ici, reprit-il plus sérieusement. On ne s'attend pas à ce que toi et le Potter and co nous pardonnent. On veut juste que vous preniez en compte le fait que nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. On a mûri, crois moi.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça, mais elle fut quand même un peu touché. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais une petite partie au fond l'incitait à le croire. Mais sa raison lui disait non. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce serait trop horrible. Elle ne les voyait vraiment pas discuté de la guerre..." Ah oui, et vous souvenez quand ma tante a tué ton parrain Harry ! " Voilà ce que dirait Malefoy.

- Ecoute...on a tous changés depuis la guerre. Ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on soit vos meilleurs amis, mais fini les coups bas et les insultes. Enfin...surtout pour nous ? Plus de Weasmoche, ou de Belette ou encore de Sang-De-Bourbe...

- J'ai toujours trouvé cette insulte ridicule.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir amené ici. Mon état ne devait pas être beau à voir...

- Effectivement..., rigola Blaise.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais lui sourit légèrement par la suite. Quelques minutes après, il quitta l'infirmerie, heureux de la " trêve " qu'il venait de signer avec la gryffondor. Finalement, elle n'était pas si ringarde.

* * *

A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, un jeune homme blond attendait à coté de la porte. Il était avachi contre le mur de pierre froid. Un pied au sol, et un autre plié derrière. Les bras croisés, il semblait attendre impatiemment quelqu'un. On aurait presque pu croire que Drago Malefoy était stressé. Tout à coups, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise rejoignit le blond.

- Alors ?

- Elle va très bien, et...elle m'a accordé une " trêve " d'insulte ! l'informa Blaise.

- Ok. Tant mieux, alors.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle croit que c'est moi qui l'a amené ici ? demanda subitement le noir.

- Elle me déteste bien plus que toi. Autant qu'elle commence à t'apprécier plutôt qu'elle me déteste un peu moins. Ca la changera de Potter et Weasmo..ley, rectifia Drago après avoir vu le regard que lui jetait son ami.

Les deux amis se quittèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté pour leurs appartements. Blaise au dortoir, et Drago à la tour des préfets en chef. Il y retrouva Weasley, avachi sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Malefoy pouffa à cette vision, ce qui eu pour conséquence de le faire remarquer. Ron se retourna et lui fit face mais il était trop fatigué pour le défier. Alors il partit tranquillement dans sa chambre laissant Drago prendre sa place sur le sofa. Il prit une bouteille whisky qui était posé sur la petite table, et en but plusieurs gorgées. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais il aimait ça. Malefoy aimait l'alcool, peut être même un peu trop...Il continua de boire, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il finit par s'endormir dans le salon, la bouteille pratiquement vide à la main.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuné bien complet, comme les aimaient le rouquin. Ginny entra aussi, mais elle se plaça à coté de Neville, de façon à être le plus loin possible de Harry. Ce dernier soupira. Décidément, tout portait à croire qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle comme cela si elle n'avait soi disant rien n'a se reprocher ?

- Alors, Malefoy est comment ? demanda Harry se changer les idées.

- Bah...je crois qu'il est dépressif, répondit Ron.

- Quoi ? s'esclaffa le brun en s'étouffant.

- Il s'est endormi une bouteille de whisky à la main...et elle était vide !

- Il boit tout le temps aussi !

- Ouais, mais quand même. Ca fait vraiment...poche ! dit Weasley en se retenant de rire.

Les deux amis rigolèrent un petit moment, imaginant Malefoy alcoolique...Harry riait si fort qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à attirer l'attention de Ginny.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue expliquait à ses élèves comment se défendre contre un strangulot. La classe étaient constitués des gryffondors et des serpentards. Malgré la guerre, les deux maisons ne parvenaient toujours pas à s'entendre, sauf certains lions et serpents qui avaient fait la part des choses. Mais les clan Potter et Malefoy n'étaient toujours pas décidé à faire la paix, même si la haine qu'ils éprouvaient avait baissé d'un cran...Cependant, l'arrivé d'une jeune femme brune dans la salle de classe pourrait peut être y remédier.

- Miss Granger...heureux de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous, annonça lentement Rogue. Prenez place, venez donc, à coté de Brown.

" Oh non pas elle ! " pensa Hermione. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et croisa sans le vouloir, les yeux perçants de Malefoy. Elle détourna rapidement les siens pour adresser un léger sourire à Ron et Harry, qui était heureux de la revoir sur pieds. Severus poursuivi son cours sans réel intérêt pour ce qu'il racontait. Il aimait enseigner cette matière mais il préférait apprendre la protection contre les sorts impardonnables, ou bien même tout sorts susceptible de blesser. De plus, il était loin d'être stupide. Ses élèves n'avaient pas besoin de revoir ça, ils avaient battus des mangemorts ! L'un deux avait même détruit le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ! Ca en paraissait presque ridicule. Rogue était tellement occupé à relater sa leçon qu'il ne faisait carrément plus attention à ses apprentis. Seamus jetait des avions en papier sur Neville qui les faisait exploser silencieusement en mille morceaux, Ron et Harry jouaient aux cartes, Lavande dessinaient des choses indescriptible sur son livre, Malefoy discutait avec Blaise et Goyle. Et puis il y avait Hermione qui observait tout le monde. Elle regarda à gauche, où était affiché des exposés - de troisièmes années surement - sur le sortilège Ridiculus. Elle ne rendit pas compte que Malefoy et Zabini la regardait, en faisant des messe-basses. Ce n'est que lorsque Rogue appuya sur un mot qu'elle bougea son regard et qu'elle tomba sur ceux des deux serpents. Blaise tourna la tête mais pas Drago. Il la regarda des ses yeux bleus aciers, et pivota lentement la tête pour poser son attention sur le professeur. La lionne, elle, continuait de le dévisager fixement. Soudain, les cartes de Ron et Harry qui s'étaient écroulés par terre dans un fracas la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle sursauta. Rogue se retourna, non sans manquer de faire virevolter sa longue cape noire, pour fixer les deux gryffondors. Ron fit la moue, et Harry baissa la tête en riant. Manque de bol, le professeur l'aperçut.

- Cela vous fait rire, Mr. Potter ? Peut être que vous et Mr. Weasley vous préférez faire une stupide partie de cartes plutôt que d'écouter mon cours ? Hein ? Plus de langue, messieurs ? 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure de retenue chacun ! proclama-t-il.

Les garçons esquissèrent un mini rictus, puis soupirèrent. La cloche sonna, et les élèves quittèrent la salle. Hermione sorti dans les premières mais fut très vite rejointe par ses deux amis. Elles les charia quant à leur punition et leur donna une petite tape à l'épaule. Ils quittèrent ensemble les cachots, pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Même si Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière, elle estimait pourtant que c'était dans ce domaine que ses connaissances étaient les plus restreintes.

Drago lui, se rendit en cours d'occlumancie. Il avait choisi cette option car il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Son père s'était, à plusieurs reprises, introduit dans son son esprit. C'est Narcissa, sa mère, qui l'avait aider à fermer son esprit. Il était tout de même fasciné par cette magie. Pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit des gens, et y lire toute la vie de la victime : passionnant. Bien sur, il avait également opté pour le cours de legilimancie, qui était tout l'opposé de l'occlumancie. La legilimancie était l'art de pénétrer dans la tête des gens, et Drago Malefoy avait toujours rêver d'en être capable.

Neville Londubat avait aussi pencher pour l'occlumancie, en plus de toutes ses heures de botanique supplémentaires. Drago ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais bizarrement, il avait préféré faire équipe avec lui plutôt qu'avec tout les serdaigles qui faisait parti du cours. Le fait que Londubat accepte l'avait tout aussi surpris. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient faire des recherches. Rien d'intéressant. Soudainement, Neville questionna le blond :

- Zabini a quelque chose derrière la tête ?

Le serpentard ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Neville lui demande cela...

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je trouve ça assez louche qu'il lui est rendu visite à deux fois hier. Non ? Je ne voudrais pas vous blesser, mais je crois que ce n'est pas dans votre nature de s'inquiéter des gryffondors, de quelqu'un en fait.

- Si je te dis que Blaise n'a rien derrière la tête. Il essaye juste de montrer qu'il est différent maintenant, expliqua Drago.

- Ca, je crois que tout le monde l'a vu. L'ancien Malefoy nous aurait déjà sorti un dictionnaire d'insultes à l'heure qu'il est, termina Neville.

Ainsi, si Neville Londubat avait remarqué un petit changement chez lui et Blaise, c'était déjà un bon début. Le reste du cours, Neville travailla sur ses recherches tandis que Drago était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'il l'avait regardé...C'était comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, comme si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une inconnue devant lui quand il l'apercevait et il ne connaissait que son nom. Hermione Granger.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon je me suis vraiment étalé là, j'ai fais assez long ! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Review ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Les sélections de Quidditch. Malgré elle, Hermione s'était retrouvée obligé d'y assister...et pourtant, ses amis savaient très bien à quel point elle détestait ce sport. Elle était assise dans les tribunes, avec Luna, attendant le début. La blondinette parlait à Hermione, qui faisait semblant de l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait cette fille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle parlait ! Une pile électrique qui ne s'éteint jamais. Elle parlait de Nargoles, du Chicaneur...bref, des choses dont même Hermione ne se souciait pas. Elle fut sorti des ses pensées et Luna stoppé de son discours par l'arrivée de deux serpentards...

- Granger et Lovegood au Quidditch, tiens donc..., décréta Zabini.

- C'est la deuxième fois, Granger, je vais finir pas croire que tu aimes ça, rappela Malefoy.

- Vas donc jouer. Tu n'es déjà pas assuré de rentré une nouvelle fois dans l'équipe, alors si tu arrives en retard ça ne t'avantageras sûrement pas...

- C'est qu'elle a de la répartie cette année la petite Hermione ! exprima Blaise.

- Et si vous ne bougez pas de là d'ici deux minutes, j'en aurais encore plus !

Blaise souri à la jeune femme, avant de lancer un regard charmeur à Luna qui l'ignora totalement. Vexé, il enfourcha son balai et s'élança vers le terrain. Malefoy, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fixait Hermione avec une intensité déconcertante, puis lança :

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser cette année. T'es pas la seule à avoir changé, Granger. Ca promet tout ça..., susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille de la gryffondor.

- Si t'a besoin d'être consolé après le refus de ta candidature dans l'équipe Serpentard..., dit Hermione sur le même ton, tu peux aller te gratter.

Elle le poussa légèrement en arrière, après avoir pris conscience du trop peu de distance qui les séparaient. Malefoy lui jeta un regard surpris, mais elle tourna les talons et se rassit aux cotés de Luna. Le blond poussa un soupir d'indignation, et s'envola après avoir compris qu'il n'y aurait aucun combat cette fois. Hermione était contente d'elle. Elle avait remis cette fouine à sa place, comme il le fallait, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, elle avait agi de cette manière. Mais en tout cas, c'était réussi. La haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui il y a quelques jours encore venait de se transformer en pitié. C'était ça. Malefoy lui faisait pitié. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle s'était senti bien et puissante...tout ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais le pire du pire du grand pire, c'était qu'elle avait raté le passage de ses amis...mais à voir leurs visages, ça s'était bien passé.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et le jour tant attendu de l'année pour Hermione fut enfin arrivé. Son anniversaire. Et cette année, en l'occurrence, elle fêtait ses dix huit ans. A chacun de ses anniversaires, elle recevait une carte de ses parents qui lui offrait toujours un cadeau hors de prix avec. Mais cette fois là, tout avait changé. Elle n'était plus impatiente d'entendre ses amis lui crier Joyeux Anniversaire, et encore moins de recevoir des cadeaux...mais ce qui différaient d'autant plus, c'était qu'aucune carte n'avait volé vers elle. Pas celle de ses parents, en tout cas. De suite, elle secoua instinctivement la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. C'était sa journée, elle devait impérativement en profiter. De toute façon, elle se doutait bien que Ginny ne la laisserait pas passer la journée à se lamenter sur son sort. De quoi faire bouger la brunette de son lit et d'aller se doucher. Elle descendit dans la salle commune mais fut surprise qu'uniquement Neville y était.

- Hermione ! La personne que j'attendait !

- Bonjour Neville, souri-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers son amie, la regarda fixement et lui souri.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Plus tard, Hermione avait pris le chemin de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle emprunta une bonne dizaine de couloirs, qui, dans sa tête étaient tous les mêmes. Ils l'avaient toujours été. C'était le silence totale, ce que la jeune femme trouva d'ailleurs bien curieux. Seul le bruit du contact de ses pieds sur le sol de pierre froid parvenait à ses oreilles. Soudain, des pas autres que les siens se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, mais n'aperçut personne. Elle plissa les yeux de méfiance et continua sa route. D'autres pas plus rapide se distinguèrent. Cette fois, Hermione fit demi tour et regarda dans tout le coins du couloir. Elle lança désespérément un "Il y a quelqu'un ?" mais personne ne répondit. Un once d'inquiétude s'empara de la gryffondor. Alors elle reprit son chemin avec prudence. Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait dans l'angle, son coeur fit un bond de trois mètres dans son corps.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Cette annonce fut suivi du traditionnelle chant d'anniversaire, qu'Hermione adorait...Tous ses amis étaient là, ou du moins, les plus important. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville ( ce petit cachottier ! ) Luna, Seamus, Padma, Parvati... Elle n'en revenait pas ! Quand ils eurent fini de chanter, la jeune femme sourit et se précipita sur le groupe pour tous les prendre dans ses bras et les remercier.

Et même si ce matin elle n'était pas si emballé que ça, elle l'était à présent. C'était sa journée !

* * *

On était samedi. Pas cours. Elle avait de quoi profiter, oh oui. Et elle allait le faire ! Elle allait s'éclater ! Elle le méritait...

- J'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait une fête, ce soir ? proposa Ron en avalant une part de brioche.

- Une fête ? Et où est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une fête, frérot ? demanda Ginny.

- Bonne question...

- Et pourquoi pas derrière les serres, personne ne va jamais là bas ? s'exclama Seamus.

- Excellente idée ! Tu en pense quoi Hermione ? questionna Harry.

- Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas un peu...trop ? répondit l'intéressé.

- Mione ! Aujourd'hui tu as dix huit ans ! C'est pas rien ! Tu mérites une vraie fête, une soirée de dingue !

- Neville a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas, passe une super journée, éclate toi ! On s'occupe de TOUT ! Daccord ?

Hermione soupira, puis souri à sa meilleure amie. Elle pivota la tête pour regarder la directrice, puis hocha la tête pour donner son accord à ses amis. Ils avaient raison, ce soir, ils allaient faire la fête ! Mais...elle n'avait rien à se mettre...

Les filles remontèrent aux dortoirs, et Ginny promit à son amie de l'accompagné à Pré-au-Lard pour lui trouver une robe. La rouquine la quitta, et Hermione resta seule dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Mais c'était sans compter Ron et Harry qui déboulèrent en courant pour sauter sur Hermione qui était assise sur le canapé. Ils rigolèrent tout les trois, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Bon, on te consacre notre journée Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Harry.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire...quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Oui c'était ça qu'elle avait envie de faire aujourd'hui.

- Je veux...aller sur le chemin de traverse, à Pré-au-Lard, partout dans Poudlard..bref, tout les endroits où nous sommes aller tout les trois.

Ron dévisagea son amie.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je veux me souvenir. Je veux revivre les moments que l'on a passés tout les trois...ce serait mon cadeau le plus précieux...

- Comme tu le voudras !

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui la saisit. C'est alors que tout les trois, ils prirent le chemin des souvenirs de toute une vie. De leur première rencontre dans le train à la recherche des horcruxes, en passant par la cabane hurlante, la saule pleureur, la foret, Ollivanders...tout ses souvenirs qu'Hermione chérissait tant.

En rentrant, le trio croisa un paquet de monde. Tous souhaitèrent à Hermione un bon anniversaire, tout en confirmant leur présence à la super fête de ce soir. C'est à ce moment là que la jeune fille se rendit compte que ce ne sera pas qu'une simple petit fête...mais une mega fête ! Mais elle ne regrettait pas pour autant d'avoir autoriser cette soirée.

Hermione retourna à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny pour se trouver une robe. Vite fait, elle eu un coup de coeur pour une robe noire à dentelle. Au début, elle la trouvait bien trop courte...merde, elle avait dix huit ans ! Il fallait tout oser !

* * *

Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Ginny lui tenait la main pour la guider. Les yeux bandés, Hermione souriait. Lorsque la rouquine retira le ruban rouge des yeux de la brune, tous s'écrièrent.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

La musique défonçait les tympans d'Hermione, mais elle s'en fichait. Surement parce que pour une fois, elle pouvait s'amuser mais aussi parce qu'elle était un peu pompette. Comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool en général, les effets étaient bien plus puissant. Elle riait à tout et n'importe quoi, elle dansait comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter...Ses amis ne la reconnaissait même pas. En même temps, eux aussi n'avait pas faire abstraction de la boisson. Ron souriait bêtement on aurait pu croire qu'Harry avait perdu des années au fil des verres qu'il avait bu. Il collait Ginny en lui demandant si elle l'aimait toujours et la rouquine, agacé, le fuyait. Luna Lovegood, toujours petite fille sage, restait tranquillement assise sur une chaise contre les serres et de temps en temps, Neville venait la voir mais il repartait aussitôt pour aller danser... Hermione posa un regard positif sur la situation : finalement, son anniversaire n'était pas un véritable fiasco. Tout le monde passait une bonne soirée, ou presque et elle aussi.

Soudain, le jugement certain qu'elle arborait il y a quelques minutes s'effaça. Les verts et argents arrivaient. Les serpents pénétraient dans la fausse aux lions. Parmi eux, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Miles Bletchey, Vincent Crabbe, l'insupportable Pansy Parkinson...et le tout, évidemment mené par les deux chefs de troupeaux : Malefoy et Zabini. Les deux garçons arboraient un rictus mauvais. Ils s'approchèrent de Harry et Ron.

- Alors comme ça, on fait une petite fête et nous ne sommes même pas de la partie ?

- Dégage, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry en hoquetant.

- Déjà bourré Potter ? Qui a organisé cette petite soirée ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est moi, un problème, Zabini ?

L'intéressé se retourna, le blond également.

- Granger...mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, évidemment..., murmura-t-il comme pour lui même.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Drago. C'est l'anniversaire de notre gryffondor préférée ! Que la fête commence !

Les autres serpentards rigolèrent et se dispersèrent entre tout le monde, commençant à boire des verres. Hermione, furieuse, bondit de sa chaise et se rua sur les deux jeunes hommes, Ginny sur ses talons.

- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour débarqué dans MA soirée et pour y prendre part ? Dégager d'ici tout de suite ou...

- Ou quoi, Granger ? Tu crois vraiment être capable de tous nous faire bouger d'ici en nous bottant les fesses à coup de balais ? réfuta Malefoy.

- Peut être pas, mais le tien, en revanche, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile, allégua-t-elle hors d'elle.

Drago lui adressa un regard rempli de défi avant de lui passer devant pour se servir verre de whisky pur feu. Et encore une fois, Hermione ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte. Non mais franchement...Aller dire à Malefoy qu'elle allait lui botter le derrière ! Quelle idée ! D'abord, il n'avait rien à faire là ! TOUS, ils n'avaient strictement RIEN à faire là ! Harry, qui avait repris un verre, s'approcha des filles.

- Oh allez les filles, c'est bon ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne feront rien de mal ! dit-il. Ginny, tu m'aimes ?

- Rah, lâche moi avec ça Harry ! s'énerva cette dernière avant de partir plus loin.

- Si ils font quoi que ce soit...je te jure que je les fait partir, d'accord ? proposa le brun. En attendant, il faut que je retrouve ma copine !

- Très bien, mais, Harry...laisse la tranquille !

Hermione s'éloigna de son ami pour " rendre visite " à Luna, qui avait suivi de loin l'arrivée des serpents.

- Les Serpentards ne feront rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si ils sont là, c'est parce qu'ils ne supportent pas d'être à l'écart ou qu'on puisse s'amuser sans eux...

- Oui tu as raison, Luna.

Malgré ses dires, Hermione doutait fort. Elle savait comment ils étaient, et malgré le " pacte " qu'elle avait passé avec Blaise Zabini, elle n'avait pas confiance en eux. La brunette aperçut Neville qui touchait à tout les boutons de " l'instrument moldu à faire de la musique " comme il l'appelait. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirai par hasard à changer la musique...Et c'est parti ! Londubat esquissa un sourire victorieux et accouru vers Luna. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle n'osa pas refuser. Et voilà qu'un slow démarrait. Un slow...ça se danse à deux. Elle n'allait comme même pas rester toute seule sur sa chaise pendant un slow lors de sa fête d'anniversaire ? A croire que si : Harry obligeait Ginny à danser, Ron embarquait Katie Bell et même Seamus semblait avoir trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Lavande Brown...comment pouvait-on trouver du réconfort dans les bras de cette peste ? Alors, Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Sorti de nul part, Blaise Zabini s'approcha de la Gryffondor en lui tendant la main. Hermione, réticente, recula légèrement. Un sourire dévoilant ses belles dents blanche se traça sur le visage du Serpentard. Il lança un " Allez, fait pas ta timide Granger. " à la jeune femme. Comme convaincue, la lionne se leva et attrapa la main du garçon qui l'emmena au milieu de tout le monde sur la piste de danse. Il la saisit alors par la taille et Hermione passa ses mains autour de son cou sans trop se coller au jeune homme.

Ils commencèrent alors à danser lentement. Hermione avait doucement posé son menton sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui en avait fait de même. Elle dansait avec Blaise Zabini ! Où allait le monde ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de danser avec une gryffondor qui se trouve être l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout que tu détestes ? fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose d'encore plus fou ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce soir, Granger, tu t'es amusée. Tu as bu ; et pas de l'eau ! Tu y crois ça ?

- T'es pas drôle. Pour une fois, j'ai eu envie de me lâcher, de montrer que je ne suis plus la petite Hermione coincé ! J'ai changé, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me traiter comme une petite enfant qui doit à tout prix être protégé ? Est-ce que l'image que je reflète est vraiment celle d'une pauvre petite fille apeurée ?

Surpris, Blaise se dégagea et fixa Hermione dans les yeux. Sa voix s'était brisée en mille morceaux pourtant, aucune larme ne perlait dans ses yeux. Ils n'étaient même pas mouillés, ni rouge. Elle avait juste le regard évasif, vide. Un instant, il cru qu'elle se moquait de lui. Puis le sourire qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que tout ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment, c'était d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Alors, il reprirent leur danse dans le silence totale mais pas insignifiant.

De loin, Drago Malefoy avait observé la scène dans ses moindres détails. Il n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'action. Il était aux premières loges : il avait du refuser une bonne dizaine d'invitations à danser pour l'obtenir. Cette place. Il s'inquiétait...son cher ami, Blaise, ne serait-il pas en train de se radoucir depuis le fameux " pacte " ? A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de Granger, les expressions de son visage changeaient. Il n'espionnait pas son ami, il s'assurait simplement qu'il ne tombait pas...impossible à dire.

Alors, il se décida à intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise, accouru au bar, avala cul-sec un whisky et se dirigea vers Granger et son ami d'un pas décidé. En chemin, il croisa une bonne dizaine de filles qui auraient espérer une danse avec lui et il avait pourtant du refuser pour aller accorda une danse à sa pire ennemie. C'était le monde à l'envers. Quand il arriva à la hauteur des deux jeunes gens, ces derniers le regardèrent avec de gros yeux.

- Blaise, je peux t'emprunter Granger ? demanda le blond.

- Euh, pourquoi tu veux...

- Attendez là, qui dit que je suis d'accord pour danser avec _lui_ ? le coupa Hermione.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de danser avec moi ? C'est ça ? défia-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore !

Hermione se dégagea de Blaise et Malefoy l'embarqua avec lui. Toutes les prétendantes auxquelles Drago avaient refuser la compagnie écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'elles _le_ virent avec _elle_. Pourtant, il les ignora royalement. Hermione, elle, étaient totalement exaspéré et elle aurait volontiers offert sa place à une des filles.

- Bon...qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna soudainement Hermione.

- Comment ça ?

- Sérieusement ? Tu dois vraiment avoir besoin de quelque chose pour me demander de danser avec toi, Malefoy...tu ne serais tout de même pas tomber aussi bas.

- Oh non, je sais à quoi tu fais allusion, Granger. Les histoires de sang, ça m'est égal. Si tu savais comment je m'en contre-fiche à présent de savoir que tes parents sont moldus...

Malefoy se stoppa net. Une larme s'était niché aux coins de ses yeux, et menaçait de couler. Elle baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer quand soudain, la brunette fit demi tour et parti au loin.

Malefoy resta planté sur la piste une bonne dizaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit qui puisse la blesser autant pour qu'elle en pleure ? Jamais elle n'avait pleuré suite à leur dispute, ou du moins, si ça avait été le cas, il l'ignorait. Après avoir longuement hésité, il décida de la rejoindre.

Il la chercha un long moment, et imagina, un court instant, qu'elle se soit enfui de sa fête. Mais il l'aperçut de l'autre coté des serres, au calme et à l'abri des regards. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Il se figea devant son visage recouvert de larme séchées. Hermione leva la tête vers lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit autre chose que du dégoût dans ses yeux à son égard.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes lorsque la gryffondor détourna la tête pour souffler. C'était ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que ça te mette dans un tel état, Granger ? demanda le serpent.

- Ca ne regarde pas, répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Un peu, si. C'est moi qui te fais pleurer, alors si, ça me regarde.

- C'est pas...toi.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Qui ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je viens de te dire que ça n'avait rien avoir avec toi, et tu persistes !

Elle avait raison. Lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à savoir. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Qu'il ne pourrait pas aller dormir paisiblement dans son lit ce soir, ni reprendre son train de vie quotidien sans savoir ce qui l'avait fait pleurer.

- Tu n'as quand même pas pleurer parce que j'ai dit que tes parents étaient moldus ?

- J'ai plus de parents, Malefoy ! Moldu ou pas ! cria Hermione.

Drago avait reculé d'un pas suite à la déclaration de son ennemie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'avais exécuté Oubliettes sur eux, et je n'ai pas réussi à inverser le sort à temps, expliqua-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Soudain, Drago s'essaya à coté de la gryffondor. Il appuya sa tête contre les murs de la serre. Hermione savait qu'il allait dire quelque chose et elle attendait. Le blond ne semblait pas décidé à parler. C'est alors qui lâcha dans un souffle :

- Moi non plus, Granger, je n'ai plus de parents. _Je n'en jamais vraiment eu. _

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Désolé pour le retard...Reviews? :)


End file.
